


Unconventional

by ColorZPrincezZ



Series: Kinktober 2019 [30]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves, Fierce Peter, M/M, Peter protects Tony from everything and everyone, Peter spends too much time as a wolf, Protective Peter, So Many Time Skips, Tony doesn’t know anything, Unconventional Dynamics, and i want to make it longer, it makes no sense, sort off
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: En donde Tony se gana una máscota poco convencional.





	Unconventional

**Author's Note:**

> A duras penas termino el kinktober este año y casi cierro con una historia que no tiene mucho sentido, inspirada en mi nuevo cachorro que me sigue a todos lados cada que me dejamos entrar en la casa. ( h

30\. Fighting

_ Unconventional  _

Tony le encontró por primera vez a las afueras de su cabaña. Luego de varios años, él había decidió retirarse de la empresa; seguía siendo socio mayoritario de acciones y su firma se necesitaba para ciertos trámites, pero Tony podía decir que finalmente llevaba una vida tranquila. 

Gerald, su alpaca, le hacía compañía y le gustaba caminar a su lado antes de ver el sol caer; tomaban el desayuno con el cielo esclareciendo y Happy aparecía de vez en cuando con noticias de Pepper y los demás. 

Su grupo de amigos seguían dispersos por el mundo y aunque cuando las asperezas no fueron del todo limadas, él sabía que era tiempo de olvidar y seguir. Quizás él ya no fuese Ironman, pero si lo pensaba, el mundo parecía no necesitarle demasiado. 

Dispuesto a dormir estaba cuando escuchó a Gerald removerse inquieto por la entrada hasta alcanzar las escaleras; Tony reconocía movimiento, más no lograba discernir si sería fuego enemigo o simplemente un animal salvaje. Él no encontraba vida animal constantemente, pero se había llevado gratas sorpresas. Zorros y hasta venados y ciervos cruzaron su pórtico por accidente. 

El cachorro de lobo que se asomó entre los arbustos le sorprendió y asustó a Gerald. 

* * *

Ganarse una nueva mascota había sido extraño. Es decir, él no pensó demasiado luego de ofrecerle algo de agua y dejarle en paz; se veía que el pequeño estaba lastimado aunque no le dejaba acercarse, por ello Tony prefirió mantener la distancia. A duras penas Gerald parecía orbitar a su alrededor, sin oscilar demasiado. 

Días más tarde, el cachorro le saludó a las escaleras de su pórtico. Todavía se veía desconfiado y qué decir de él, pero ahora el lobo se veía más repuesto. 

—Y? Estás bien ahora? —El lobezno descansó sobre el suelo más sin apartar la mirada y Tony temió ser atacado de improvisto. 

Inseguro y falto de confianza, él regresó a su hogar. 

* * *

Sugar, cómo ahora Tony le llamaba, gracias al resplandeciente color de su pelaje a contraluz que le recordaba al azúcar morena, corría por los alrededores de su propiedad y ahuyentaba a los animales por las noches, Gerald todavía no se acostumbraba a tener un depredador tan cercano, pero a Sugar parecía no darle mucha atención. 

No. Su atención se posaba en él. 

Tony se había llevado un buen susto al encontrar a Sugar en medio de la sala con los ojos puestos en su persona, de cuenta nueva Tony creyó sería atacado y no había mucho que él pudiese hacer; ni siquiera tenía a la disposición uno de sus trajes de hierro para defenderse. Y una vez más fue sorprendido al sentir cómo el tibio pelaje del animal expandía calor a sus piernas y éste bostezaba sonoro. 

Si, vaya curiosa mascota se había ganado. 

* * *

Sugar contemplaba sigiloso la ventana y Tony podían escucharle desde la cocina, cómo era eso posible, Tony no lo entendía pero podía imaginarse casi a la perfección al animal siguiendo con la mirada aquello que había captado su atención. En varias ocasiones le había visto cazar y era aterrador y emocionante. 

La puerta principal se abrió dando paso a Pepper que sonreía en su visita, más todo gesto cordial desapareció al reconocer a la fiera dentro de las paredes. 

—TONY! —El hombre levantó las manos y se interpuso entre Pepper y Sugar, al lobo se le encrespó el pelaje mientras Pepper se aferraba al umbral de la puerta. —Pero que demonios es eso?! —El gruñido de Sugar le alarmó, nunca antes lo había hecho contra alguien que se acercase a la casa. Happy se ganó un simple olfateo y un ladrido poco insistente. Sugar pasaba más tiempo en las afueras que rondando dentro de las habitaciones. 

—Tranquila, no te preocupes—Quiso calmarle en vano. 

—Cómo me voy a calmar si tienes un lobo en la casa. —Sugar se acercó y Tony se agachó para encontrarle la mirada. 

—No le harás daño a Pepper. —El animal pareció entenderle, arqueando una imaginaria ceja poco convencido, escuchó al humano y quedó sentado; Pepper observaba incrédula la conversación silenciosa que ocurría frente a sus narices. 

_Pero qué demonios? _

Desde entonces Pepper era incapaz de permanecer demasiado tiempo de visita. 

—Te lo estoy diciendo, Tony. —Le aseguraba Pepper en confidencia. —Él me odia. —Tony siempre reía y le aseguraba imaginaba cosas. 

Más Tony fue consciente del aura fiera y sobre protectora del animal cuando les vio cruzar el umbral. Él permanecía en creciente contacto con Natasha, hablaban por teléfono y algunas video-conferencias de tanto en vez; había ocasiones donde la mujer desaparecía casi por completo semanas enteras, solo para luego aparecer en su puerta con algún regalo idiota como pequeñas banderas magnéticas para su refrigerador y distintos snacks para Sugar. 

Sugar estaba a las afueras del perímetro junto a Gerald o allí le había dejado antes de reconocer el motor del auto que se acercaba, más antes de que pudieran saludar el aullido de advertencia se escuchó en la cercanía. 

Sugar quedó segundos después postrado frente a él, gruñendo con furia. Sus dientes a la vista y sus garras contra la madera preocuparon a Tony, pero nada de lo que decía, parecía calmar la angustia de su mascota. 

—Hey, buddy. —Se acercó lento, no quería asustarle y sufrir las consecuencias. —Tienes que dejarlos pasar. Son de los buenos. —Sugar le observó por momentos y Tony podía jurar que el animal no le creía. Volvió a ladrar dando un paso adelante para mantenerles al margen. Ni siquiera Natasha era bienvenida. 

—Nueva mascota, Tony? —Steve habló en l lejanía intentando parecer relajado, aunque no podía negar el dejo de preocupación ante la idea de tener que enfrentarse a un animal salvaje, nada más para acercarse hasta su amigo. 

—Algo así. —Natasha le dedicó una mirada y arqueó una ceja desconcertada, aun cuando silenciosa obedeció la orden de permanecer en su sitio. Bruce que no entendía nada —tenía meses sin saber de Tony— observaba al espécimen con curiosidad médica y temor apaciguado al no comprender tal reacción en marco de territorio. 

Sugar permaneció en la puerta por unos buenos diez minutos, el aire tenso a su alrededor solo se disipó una vez que decidió, los extraños no iban a lastimar a Tony y se encaminó hasta el hombre rozándole con el hocico en búsqueda de afecto. Tony rió grave y corto incrédulo. 

Él lo que tenía era un enorme cachorro mimado que le seguía de tanto en tanto y se negaba a dejarle lejos de su vista aún en una distancia prudencial. 

Natasha, Bruce y Steve permanecieron en la cabaña por un par de días; Natasha les había convencido de encontrarse de nuevo y había vetado las referencias al trabajo, así que la mayoría de las veces, Bruce y él sucumbían ante teorías en ciencia mientras Nat y Steve fingían prestar atención y se dividían un nuevo pedazo de tostada con mantequilla de maní. Todo ese tiempo Sugar tomó la decisión de descansar a los pies de su cama. 

Incluso Friday encontraba curioso tal comportamiento. 

Al tercer día de la pijamada extendía con sus ex-compañeros de trabajo-quizás todavía amigos, algo extraño sucedió. De esas cosa que le brindaban a su vida un toque bizarro pero que él había aprendido a aceptar. 

A media noche, luego de un sueño obscuro y que sudor afiebrado le empapase el cuello, el pecho y la frente; Tony despertó desconcertado, ruidos lejanos le habían sacado de sus sueños. 

—Tony. Tony, despierta. —Alguien le llamaba pero él no le reconocía en absoluto. —Estás soñando. Tienes que despertar! Tony! —Tony quedó sentado en su cama y parpadeó somnoliento y confundido. 

Frente a él no se encontraba el fiel lobo que había aprendido a aceptar en su rutina. 

No, frente a él, de rodillas y con el semblante preocupado se encontraba un muchacho, un niño si su rostro no mentía. De ojos acaramelados y largar hebras de cabello que se desencadenada en rulos despeinado; sus labios finos y pálidos quizás a causa del frío y sus mejillas se teñían de carmín al ser consciente del atontado escrutinio al que era sometido. 

_Qué? _


End file.
